You Are my girlfriend
by Paola LeSa
Summary: MIkey un día conoce a un chica y se enamora al instante de ella, ¿pero ella le corresponder?.
1. El inicio

**Yo: HISTORIA NUEVA ¡YEEEEEEY!**

**Rapha: NO has terminado una historia ¿y ya vas con otra?**

**YO: Claro, pero un pequeño aviso:**

**Actualizare una historia por semana, ademas de que una vez al mes publicare un One-Shot, eso es todo, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Otro aviso, aquí sale mi OC, Ana, poco a poco la conocerán.<strong>

* * *

><p>You are mi girlfriend<p>

Los chicos como de costumbre hacían su patrulla nocturna, Miguel Angel se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, cuando en una azotea vio a una hermosa chica, ella vestía unos leggins, un short de mezclilla y una sudadera (**de esas con las que un hombro te queda descubierto**), ella estaba sentada en la orilla y veía muy entretenida la Luna, después abrió una caja y tomo una rebanada de pizza, MiKey sintió un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, se quedo observando a la chica unos minutos, y sin que se diera cuenta la chica salto al tejado donde el se encontraba, MIkey se dio cuenta hasta que la chica hablo:

¿?:¿Por que me miras así?-

Mikey-Eres hermosa-despues se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso rojo igual que la chica

¿?-Gracias-

Mikey-¿No me tienes miedo?-

¿?-No, me pareces lindo.

MIkey: Gracias-Se pone rojo- ¿Como te llamas?-

¿?-Ana ¿y tu?-

MIkey: MIguel Angel, pero todos me dicen Mikey-

Ana: Hola MIkey, un gusto conocerte, ¿Quieres una rebanada de Pizza?-

Mikey: Adoro la pizza-

Y siguieron hablando hasta que sonó el teléfono de MIkey, quien contesto muy contento, pero la voz del teléfono no lo estaba:

Leo*:¿Donde rayos estas?-

Mikey*:Con una miga que acabo de conocer-

Leo*: MIkey, sabes que no debemos hablar con los humanos-

Mikey*-Pero no me tiene miedo, ademas prometió no decir nada, ella es una chica muy linda, e inteligente-

Leo*-Splinter dice que si no llegas en 20 minutos estarás castigado-

Mikey*-Okey, voy para alla-

Mikey se despidió de Ana y se fue contento a su casa, claro que su felicidad no duro mucho ya que ciertas personas lo llenaron de preguntas.

Paso un mes y ya eran muy bueno amigos, se conocían a fondo, no había nada que no supiera el de ella y viseversa, y como siempre paso lo mismo, llamo Leo enojado diciendole que tenía 20 minutos para llegar o habría problemas:

Mikey: Me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos luego-Sin pensar le da un beso y se pone rojo-

Ana:¿Que fue eso?-dijo poniendose roja-

Mikey: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Ana: Siiiiiiiii-Se dan otro beso.

Mikey:Adios-

Ana-Adios-le da un beso rapido-

¿?:Anaaaa, ven a entrenar-

Mikey: ¿Entrenar?-

Ana:Si, entreno para ser una Kunoichi-

MIkey: YO también practico ninjutso, bueno me tengo que ir, adios-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado la historia, diganme si tienen alguna petición, Bye, un abrazote mis queridos lectores y lectoras.<strong>


	2. Aviso super mega ultra importante

**A mis lectoras:**

**Hola Solo quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado, es que no he tenido tiempo, he tenido mucha tarea, espero comprendan.**

**Querida Bad Girl:**

**Con gusto escribiré una historia para ti, la publicare en cuanto termine esta historia, espero comprendas que no puedo con más de 3 historias.**

**Esperen su actualización de la historia entre os días: 31 de Octubre y 2 de Noviembre.**


	3. Nuestro Aniversario

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero disfruten el capi, y se que desaparecí, pero es que he estado ocupadísima, espero comprendan y sin más preámbulos el capi nuevo.**

* * *

><p>Mikey llevaba un mes con Ana, aun no le decía a su Padre, estaba esperando el mejor momento, un día como de costumbre iba a visitar a su novia, al llegar a la azotea no la vio haciendo lo que usualmente hacia, no estaba bailando, cantando, comiendo alguna botana mientras observa la Luna, ella estaba sentada en la cornisa del techo apoyada en la entrada al edificio, estaba leyendo un libro de pasta color azul, Mikey no alcanzaba a distinguir el titulo del libro así que decidió preguntarle, de una salto llego al edificio, Ana vestía un bonito vestido color Naranja, llevaba unos zapatos color rojo y una bonita cinta color amarilla en el cabello, aunque Mikey estaba justo en frente de Ana ella solo atino a decir:<p>

Ana: Hola mi amor- Le dio un beso rápido y volvió a su lectura-Perdona que no te preste mucha atención, pero acabo de comprar este libro, se llama Bajo la misma estrella, tienes que leerlo, se que leer no es lo tuyo, pero hazlo por mi-dijo poniendo unos ojos de cachorro aun más tiernos y suplicantes que los de Mikey-

MIkey: Esta bien-dijo resignándose a que no podría contra ella, ademas como ellas usaba lentes se veía super-tierna, y eso fue suficiente para que Miguel Ángel se doblegara.

Ana: Siiii, te va a encantar-

MIkey:¿sabes que día es hoy?

Ana: Tal vez, no lo se, puede ser-

MIkey: Felicidades Mi amor-le da un beso.

Ana- Te acordaste, espera aquí, te tengo una sorpresa-salio corriendo a su casa.

MIkey-Espero te guste-saca de algún lugar una bonita tarjeta y una cajita de chocolates, al parecer la cajita esta decorada a mano.

Ana: Espero te guste amor, feliz aniversario-le da un sobre y una cajita decorada a mano-se que no es extravagante, y la tarjeta y la cajita ábrelas cuando llegues a tu casa-

Mikey_se que no e mucho, pero espero te guste, habre la carta cuando estes sola-le entrega su regalo

Ana: Gracias es muy bonita la carta y que gracias por los chocolates, y te quedo bonita la caja, espero te guste lo que hay en tu regalo- se dan un beso

De repente interrumpe su beso el teléfono de MIkey, no hace falta decir quien llamo, MIkey decidió que ya era hora de presentar a su novia, y eso iba a ser esa noche.

MIkey: Creo que ya es tiempo de que conozcas a mi familia amor-dijo esto tomando la de la mano

Ana-Me encantaría, cuando?-

MIkey-Ahora mismo, ven conmigo-la toma de las manos y la lleva a la guarida...

MIkey: Ya legue y conmigo viene alguien-

LEo: MIkey, no puedes traer desconocidos a la alcanatrilla-

Splinter: TU bhermano tiene razon-

MIkey_NO es ninguna desconocida, hermanos y PAdre, le presento a mi novia, se llama Ana-

Ana-UN gusto en conocer a mis cuñados y suegro, MI nobre es Ana Harukase-dice de una forma muy educada y respetuosa

Splinter-UN gusto en ese caso señorita, me alegra conocer a la novia de mi hijo-

Rapha-No puedo creer que el enano tuviera novia antes que nosotros-

Donnie y LEo: (LE dan un codazo) Callate-

MIkey-Cuando llegaba tarde, era por que estaba con Ana-

Splinter: ¿Gusta quedarse a cenar con nosotros?

Ana-Sería un placer-

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capi y perdón por no actualizar, estoy apenadisima con ustedes<strong>


	4. Vergüenza

**hola mis queridísimos lectores, bienvenidos a un capitulo nuevo de mi locura.**

* * *

><p>Habían cenado ya, Ana estaba pasando un buen rato con los chicos, hasta que Rafael decidió que no podía soportar el que Mikey tuviera novia, decidió que tenía que poner en practica su plan.<p>

Rafa: Ana sabías que Mikey durmió con un oso de peluche hasta los catorce-esto lo dijo de una forma algo extraña, su plan era avergonzar a Mikey diciendo mentiras sobre el, Leo y Donnie captaron de inmediato y decidieron seguir el juego.

Ana: No Rafa, no lo sabía-Mikey sabía que esto iba mal se dio cuenta de esto por que lo que dijo Rafael era un mentira, claro que Ana no lo sabía y el creí saber hacia donde iba esto.

Donnie-También le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad hasta los 13 años-Mikey no podía creer que Donatello estuviera participando en esto.

Leo-También uso biberón hasta los 10-Miguel Ángel no lo podía creer, su hermano mayor estaba participando en esto, siento un gran dolor al saber que sus hermanos querían que Ana ya no estuviera con el, sintió ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte.

Ana-Tampoco sabía eso-Ana no sabía que creer, pues por lo que Mikey le había dicho, sus hermanos no mentían, no sabia que creer.

Rafa-También mojo la cama hasta los 9-Miguel Ángel escuchaba con horror todo lo que decían sus hermanos, ya era demasiado, no soportaría más, con lagrimas en los ojos se fue corriendo a su cuarto, no podía creer esto de sus hermanos, Rafael satisfecho sonrió y dio las buenas noches, su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Ana-Bueno, ya me voy adiós-Ella no podía creer que Mikey hubiera pasado todo eso, pero tampoco sabía si debía creer, decidió que lo aclararía después con el, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Mientras tanto Miguel Ángel lloraba e su habitación, el sabía que Ana no lo trataría igual, incluso podría terminar con, si poder m´as comenzo a llorar, cuando vio que alguien entraba, ese alguien era Leonardo, quien al verlo así decidió que tal vez se había pasado un poco.

Leo:Hermano ¿que tienes?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano.

Mikey-No quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes, por su culpa ahora Ana debe creer cosas sobre mi-Dijo la tortuguita al tiempo que escondía su rostro en sus rodillas.

Leo:Hermano perdóname, no sabíamos que la quieres tanto-Leonardo intento abrazar a su hermano, pero este lo empujo en cuanto sintió el contacto, esto estaba mal, el podía sentirlo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le haya gustado, y también gracias a quienes siguen la historia y un agradecimiento enorme a mi Amigo Mikey Hamato Bezarius por haberme ayudado.<strong>


	5. No te conozco

**Holaaaaaa, se que desaparecí, lo siento, pero el tiempo es lo que me falta, y pues quiero agradecer a mi amigo Mikey Hamato Bezarius y a mi amiga **Xochitl Quetzal Ahuactzin Cuathly, espero les guste el capitulo.****

* * *

><p><strong>Ella estaba muy confundida, no sabía que creer, por un lado estaba opción de que fuera mentira, por el otro de que fuera la verdad y Miguel Ángel no le dijo, no sabía que creer, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la interrumpió<strong>

**¿-Que haces sola preciosa?, no te preocupes, yo me ocupare de que no andes tan sólita-un chico se le acerco mirándola pícara-mente lo cual a ella no le importo **

**-N-Nada, solo estoy pesando-dicho esto se fue caminando cada vez más rápido, pero no corriendo, podría verse sospechosa, mientras tanto el chico la seguía aun con esa mirada picara en su rostro.**

**-Te vez decaída, estas bien?- Respondió el extraño chico caucásico mirándola pícara-mente. **

**-Si estoy bien- Respondió la mujer asintiendo rápidamente.**

** -No me gusta que un bizcocho como tu este triste que dices si te acompaño a tu casa-**

**Ana no sabía si aceptar la propuesta, ya que sabía que estar caminando con un chico desconocido era mala idea, sin embargo necesitaba más compañía.**

**-Si...claro- Respondió nerviosa **

**-Vamos- dijo el chico caminando con ella**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capitulo mis queridos Lectores, un beso.<strong>


End file.
